stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Geleyns
Bedankt voor je grote interesse in Wikistad! SPQRobin 28 apr 2007 20:52 (UTC) Civitas Libertas Hallo, ik heb gezien dat je de stad Wikistad kopiërt met wijken enzo. Het is wel zo dat er geen steden mogen gemaakt worden, enkel gemeenten of andere plaatsen, gebouwen, ... Dus ik zou je willen vragen om 1) die pagina's te verplaatsen naar Zandbak/Civitas Libertas en Zandbak/Centrum (CL) en 2) Ze zo te veranderen dat het geen kopie is en dat het afzonderlijke gemeenten zijn. Groeten, SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 11:26 (UTC) :Ik kopier ze inderdaad, maar daarna bewerk ik ze. Ik heb een basis nodig. Wat is dan het verschil tussen een gemeente of een stad? Geleyns 29 apr 2007 11:27 (UTC) ::Momenteel is het nog niet vastgelegd, maar het verschil is zo: ::#Stad ::##Wijk ::##Wijk ::##enz... ::#District (hebben we nog niet - pas als we genoeg gemeenten hebben) ::##Gemeente ::##Gemeente ::##enz... ::Dus een gemeente kan je voorstellen als subpagina van de zandbak, maar een stad mag niet zomaar gemaakt worden. SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 11:40 (UTC) :::Als subpagina van de zandbak!? Kan het niet beter iets "los" zijn? Geleyns 29 apr 2007 11:43 (UTC) :::PS: Een idee voor later? :::#Land :::##District :::###Gemeente :::####Deelgemeente (fusiegemeente) :::###Stad :::####Wijk als subpagina van de zandbak is tijdelijk tot die gemeente/wijk/... is goedgekeurd, daarna kan het gewoon hernoemd worden. Maar deelgemeentes zou ik niet doen hoor. SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 11:49 (UTC) :Maar het (visueel) plan van een gemeente is toch, dacht ik, hetzelfde als het "stadplan". En wat zit er dan in een gemeente? Ook wijken? Over de deelgemeenten, later kan het handig zijn bij teveel aan gemeenten, enkele fusies. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 11:52 (UTC) ::er zijn geen wijken in een gemeente. het overzicht dat ik hierboven maakte, was toch duidelijk dacht ik? SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 11:56 (UTC) :::Een gemeente is dus alleen tekst? Geleyns 29 apr 2007 11:58 (UTC) ::::Bwa, infobox en laat je wat inspireren door de uitgebreide (dus geen botgemeente) artikelen op Wikipedia. SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 12:03 (UTC) (PS: zie ook bestuurlijke indeling) :::::Zo beter? Gebruiker:Geleyns/Civitas Libertas. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 12:07 (UTC) ::::::Ja, goed. Alleen wat wou je plaatsen bij "Codex Civitas Libertas (Regels)" SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 12:11 (UTC) :::::::Een aantal gemeenteregels. Ik ga er binnenkort aan werken. Mss nog een interessant ideetje: Patroonheiligen voor gemeentes,... En is het mogelijk dat tegen 1 mei besloten is of CL een gemeente mag worden? 1 Mei is een mooie stichtingsdatum ;-) Geleyns 29 apr 2007 12:14 (UTC) ::::::::Euh, ik zou gewoon één week na de voordracht op Wikistad:Nieuwe pagina's SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 12:20 (UTC) ::::::::: :-S Ik zal dan maar onofficiel 1 mei als stichtingsdag nemen. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 12:24 (UTC) :::::::::: Ok SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 12:29 (UTC) :::::::::::Sorry voor al die last die ik je bezorgd had... Geleyns 29 apr 2007 12:31 (UTC) ::::::::::::Da's niks, het is toch moeilijk om alles op te zetten (beleid etc). Maar euh, voor dat bestuur dat je daar hebt gezet: ben ik wel voor maar daar hebben we nooooiiit genoeg gebruikers voor om alle gemeentes van een bestuur te voorzien. Dus er mag maar één persoon zijn die de gemeente bestuurt (zie bestuurlijke indeling) SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 12:32 (UTC) :::::::::::::Je moet dan wat strenger worden en niet iedereen een eigen gemeente laten maken en mensen aansporen om in een gemeente gaan. De burgemeester zal nog steeds een zeker veto-recht hebben, maar de schepenen zijn er omdat de burgemeester niet over al alles kan zien. Net zoals er moderatoren/"rollbackers" zijn. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 12:42 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ik denk toch dat het niet haalbaar is SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 12:46 (UTC) ::::::::::::::En iedereen een gemeente geven wel?! Geleyns 29 apr 2007 13:57 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Wat meer content he :D 29 apr 2007 19:20 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Ik zie het niet zitten dat iedereen een eigen gemeente maakt. Je moet op tijd aan de rem trekken. De gemeentes moeten ook gevuld worden ;-) Geleyns 29 apr 2007 19:25 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::de rem > wikistad:nieuwe plaatsen 29 apr 2007 19:28 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Ok, dan is het goed. (Ik was het even vergeten...) Geleyns 29 apr 2007 19:29 (UTC) Nog een dag wachten Je moet nog een dag wachten voor je rollbackrechten. Je was op de 28e geregistreerd, dus 2 mei. 1 mei 2007 20:30 (UTC)µ :Dom foutje van mij :-S Ruben Geleyns 2 mei 2007 11:06 (UTC) ::Een rekenfoutje, tot vier tellen :-) 2 mei 2007 12:00 (UTC) :::Wil je ze hebben? 3 mei 2007 15:36 (UTC) ::::Oui, si c'est possible 3 mei 2007 15:54 (UTC) :::::Voila. Normaal krijg je nu een terugdraaien-knop in de geschiedenis van artikelen. 3 mei 2007 15:58 (UTC) ::::::Ok, mercikes 3 mei 2007 16:00 (UTC) WVR Heel tof dat je je bij ons wil aansluiten. Gelieve ook al uw vastgoed aan de lijst toe te voegen, zodat ze worden opgenomen bij de 'te verdedigen gebouwen'.Vercingetorix 2 mei 2007 13:58 (UTC) :Ik snap het doel nog niet helemaal; zou je dat mss wat beter kunnen uitleggen? Alvast bedankt. -- 2 mei 2007 14:02 (UTC) Dankje Danku :) Ja talen istereseren mij wel ik vind een taal meer is een persoonlijkheid meer, dus hoe meer talen je kent zo veel meer macht je hebt eigenlijk :) Ik ben hier nieuw, wat doe jij hier zoal? Groetjes, Antistatique 2 mei 2007 16:52 (UTC) :Mij interesseren ze ook, maar niet dat ik ze "verzamel". Mij interesseren de Romaanse talen vooral, en bij u? Wat ik doe? 'Veel' zou te opschepperig klinken. Ik help waar ik kan, ben lid bij vele organisaties en van sommige voorzitter. Als je vragen hebt kan je me altijd contacteren ;-) 2 mei 2007 17:18 (UTC) Château Vigneron Dank je voor je hulp in het wijnkasteel, wat vind je van het voorlopige logo? 5 mei 2007 14:01 (UTC) :Graag gedaan, ik zou graag nog verder willen meehelpen. Als er iets is zeg het maar. Het logo is voorlopig goed, later kunnen we het verbeteren met een druivelaar en een fles erbij bijvoorbeeld. 5 mei 2007 14:02 (UTC) ::Ik zal eens zoeken op commons achter enkele afbeelingen van druivelaars en wijnflessen om een nieuw logo te maken, 5 mei 2007 14:06 (UTC) :::Ok, ik ga verder met ons assortiment uit te breiden en er mss wat informatie te zetten. 5 mei 2007 14:08 (UTC) ::::Leuke ideeën, Ik zal het assortiment ook een beetje beginnen uitbreiden!!!!!! :::: Nieuws! De Vredesgazet houdt u op de hoogte! * 't Pootje zal na kritiek groenen de deuren sluiten * Economie blijft aan hoog tempo groeien * Wijnindustrie bloeit * > Lees meer! :: 8 mei 2007 16:10 (UTC) Stadion Mijn vriend Ingmar vraagt me of jij geen idee hebt voor een naam voor het kersverse Stadion Naamloos. Heb jij een creatief idee? 9 mei 2007 12:38 (UTC) en Ingmar :Ik heb een poging gewaagd. 9 mei 2007 13:18 (UTC) Regering Robin I Mag ik de pagina Regering Robin I verwijderen? Want ik vind het nutteloos om een pagina te maken als hij nog niet nodig is. 9 mei 2007 15:40 (UTC) :Ja, ik had Regering Robin I eerst aangemaakt, maar ik vond Regering Robin (interim) beter en ja nu zat ik met Regering Robin I (dat we pas over een maandje kunnen gebruiken ;-) ) 9 mei 2007 15:51 (UTC) Uitnodiging VUW Geschiedenis van de VS De cursus Geschiedenis van de VS waarop u ingeschreven bent, is zojuist van start gegaan. Meer op deze pagina. 10 mei 2007 18:24 (UTC) Info kandidatuur '> Wikistad:Verkiezingen/Info kandidaten : 11 mei 2007 20:09 (UTC) "Slecht" nieuws "Slecht nieuws" voor jou. Je rollbackrechten haalt eigenlijk niets uit, want je kan dat heel simpel 'omzeilen' door een code in je monobook.js te zetten. Ik heb dit gedaan op Wikipedia. 11 mei 2007 22:06 (UTC) :Wat nu gedaan? 12 mei 2007 07:46 (UTC) :Zolang niemand hiervan weet, geen probleem zeker ;-) 12 mei 2007 08:51 (UTC) :: 12 mei 2007 09:25 (UTC) (PS: werkt bij mij op WP nog niet zo goed) :::En anders moet je me mod maken hé 12 mei 2007 09:26 (UTC) ::::Was ik al aan't denken maar we zijn hier met zo weinig dat 1 mod meer of minder een groot verschil maakt. 12 mei 2007 09:30 (UTC) :::::Ik zag overlaatst ergens 120.000 gebruiker waarvan 2 moderatoren (0,0%), maar dat zal een fout zijn hé. 12 mei 2007 09:31 (UTC) :::::Hier is de link: Speciaal:Statistics 12 mei 2007 09:34 (UTC) ::::::Ja dat weet ik, maar: nee, dat is geen fout want als je een gebruikersnaam maakt heb je dat op alle wikia's, dus dat zijn de gebruikersnamen die op alle wikia's ingeschreven zijn. 12 mei 2007 09:36 (UTC) :::::::Ach zo. 12 mei 2007 09:37 (UTC) CL Wordt CL nog uitgebreid, of kan ik alvast een kaartje maken? Bucurestean 12 mei 2007 09:03 (UTC) :Voorlopîg wordt het niet meer uitgebreid. Alleen het Park moet nog één deel worden ipv twee, maar ik weet niet hoe dat moet. 12 mei 2007 09:21 (UTC) ::Robin had het blijkbaar al gemaakt (merci Robin!) dus je kunt een kaart maken (samen met Martijn? Voor de spoorwegen enz.). 12 mei 2007 09:21 (UTC) :::Ah toevallig. Ik zag dat het niet zo mooi uitkwam dus... 12 mei 2007 09:44 (UTC) ::::Toch bedankt daarvoor. 12 mei 2007 09:44 (UTC) Nog een passende naam voor de sportvereniging? Bucurestean 13 mei 2007 19:59 (UTC) :Gewoon een sportveld met enkele voetbalvelden,... Alleen een voetbalploegnaam nodig (FC Civitas Libertas ;p ). Een vereniging zou ik er niet van maken. 13 mei 2007 20:01 (UTC) ::Okay.., ...FC Geleinsias ;p?? Bucurestean 13 mei 2007 20:07 (UTC)